Glenn Morshower
Dallas, Texas, USA | role = Aaron Pierce}} :"It was a dream come true for me. Everything I believe in is expressed through that character, so much so that anyone who knows Aaron, knows me. I’ve never played a character that is more like me in my life." :— [http://www.thehollywoodnews.com/2014/07/16/thn-interview-24-star-glenn-morshower-aka-agent-pierce/ Glenn Morshower on his role for 24] Glenn Morshower , born as Glenn Grove Bennett, played Aaron Pierce on 24 and voiced the same character in 24: The Game. He has the distinction of being the only actor to appear in the first seven seasons of 24 besides series star Kiefer Sutherland. Biography and career Glenn Morshower was born in Dallas, Texas as Glenn Grove Bennett. During his childhood, his mother remarried and Glenn took the surname of his stepfather, Harry Sydney Morchower (he changed the spelling of his last name when he became an actor). Glenn started acting at the age of 12 at the Dallas Theater Center, and at age 15, he started doing television commercials. The next year, he appeared in his first feature film, the 1976 film Drive-In. Morshower graduated from Hillcrest High School in 1977, and then moved to Hollywood. He married his high school sweetheart Carolyn in 1978, and have two grown children. Morshower usually has small roles in high profile blockbusters, particularly those produced by Jerry Bruckheimer, mainly playing military or secret service-type characters. Some of the films in which Morshower has appeared are Tango & Cash, Under Siege (with Raymond Cruz), By Dawn's Early Light (with Powers Boothe and Peter MacNicol), Innocent Victims (with Ricky Schroder, Gregory Itzin, Tom Irwin, and Dean Norris), Godzilla (with Doug Savant, Nancy Cartwright, John Koyama, Lorry Goldman, and Burt Bulos), The Wonder Cabinet (with James Morrison and Currie Graham), Sole Survivor (with Roger Cross), Blonde (with Skye McCole Bartusiak), Pearl Harbor (with Jon Voight and Colm Feore), Black Hawk Down (with Željko Ivanek, Tom Sizemore, Gregory Sporleder and Gabriel Casseus), Transformers and For Their Own Good (both with Michael O'Neill), and Homeland Security (with Marisol Nichols, Michael Cudlitz, Navid Negahban, and Leland Orser). Morshower has also had recurring roles in various TV shows. From 1997 to 1998, he appeared in C-16: FBI (with Zach Grenier. From 1995 to 1996, he appeared in JAG, and in 2000 returned to the show on a different role. He also had recurring roles in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (with Gregg Henry), The West Wing, and Friday Night Lights (with Connie Britton). In addition, he has made guest appearances on three Star Trek series and had a small part in Star Trek: Generations (with Jenette Goldstein). Morshower has also guest starred on numerous TV series, including The Dukes of Hazzard, Dream West (with James Cromwell), Matlock (with Albert Hall and Mark Rolston), NYPD Blue, The X-Files, Pensacola: Wings of Gold (with Mark Derwin), Silas Weir Mitchell, and Michael Cavanaugh), Babylon 5, The Agency (with Gil Bellows and Todd Jeffries), Strange World (with Tim Guinee and Currie Graham), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (with DB Woodside), A.U.S.A. (with Billy Mayo and Joe Nieves), Crossing Jordan (with Ravi Kapoor and Leighton Meester), ER (with Leland Orser and Sara Gilbert), The 4400 (with Carly Pope and Megalyn Echikunwoke). In his career, Morshower has played characters who have served two of TV's most famous fictional presidents; President Josiah Bartlet on NBC's The West Wing, and President David Palmer on 24. Coincidentally, he played a Secret Service Agent in the film Air Force One along with fellow 24 cast members Xander Berkeley, Timothy Carhart, Wendy Crewson, Spencer Garrett, David Gianopoulos, Tom Everett, Jurgen Prochnow, Don McManus and Bill Smitrovich. When not acting, Morshower is a motivational speaker. Role on 24 Morshower played the role of Secret Service Agent Aaron Pierce from Season 1 to Season 7 of 24. Other than star Kiefer Sutherland, he is the only actor to appear in all of the first seven seasons. In his first appearance in "Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am," he is the last billed guest star, but by Season 6 he had become the first billed guest star, receiving a solo on-screen credit. Morshower revealed in an episode of 24 Inside that he uses a more defined Southern accent than his own, partially based on his father's accent, while portraying Aaron Pierce. His father was a former Naval Officer whose strict parenting style influenced several of Morshower's roles. In an online podcast, producer and showrunner Howard Gordon discussed that Morshower's character, Aaron Pierce, was originally scheduled to be killed during Season 5. However, Morshower asked the writers to reconsider and spare the character. Morshower got his wish, and Pierce was kept alive. In a TV Guide interview in May 2006, Morshower mentioned that he ad libbed the final word from the following quote from the "Day 5: 4:00am-5:00am" episode: :"There is nothing that you have said or done that is acceptable to me in the least. You're a traitor to your country and a disgrace to your office, and it's my duty to see that you're brought to justice for what you've done. Is there anything else, Charles?" Howard Gordon considered bringing Pierce back for Season 8, but was unable to. He said that "the story never presented itself. Other than Kiefer, he is the only one who has been in every season. Unfortunately, we couldn’t give him a perfect run." Morshower is close friends with former 24 costar Dennis Haysbert. ''24'' credits *Season 1 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 2 ** ** ** *Season 3 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 4 ** ** *Season 5 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 6 ** *Season 7 ** ** ** ** ** ** (credit only) ** ** ** ** ** *''24: The Game'' (voice) 24-related appearances * Supporting Players, Season 5 DVD * Scenemakers, Episode 6 * Morshower provided DVD audio commentary for the following: ** "Day 7: 5:00am-6:00am" (with Evan Katz and Mary Lynn Rajskub) ** "Day 7: 6:00am-7:00am" (with David Fury and Alex Gansa) Selected filmography * The Challenger Disaster (2019) * Aftermath (2017) * Dark Places (2015) * Parkland (2013) * Moneyball (2011) * The Crazies (2010) * The Men Who Stare at Goats (2009) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) * Transformers (2007) * Good Night, and Good Luck (2005) * Black Hawk Down (2001) * Pearl Harbor (2001) * Godzilla (1998) * Under Siege (1992) * 84 Charlie Mopic (1984) Television appearances * The Resident (2018-2019) * Narcos (2017) * Supergirl (2015-2016) * Scandal (2015) * Manhattan (2014) * Castle (2013) * Dallas (2012-2013) * Law & Order (2010) * The 4400 (2007) * Alias (2004) Video game appearances * Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (2017) * Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) * Battlefield 3 (2011) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) External links * Official website * * * * Glenn Morshower at Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:The Game voice actors Category:Guest stars